


I will follow you across the planes of oblivion

by Smushcandy900



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900
Summary: The dragonborn makes his way home from a long adventure and gets a few unexpected surprises





	I will follow you across the planes of oblivion

A male argonian trudged through the dimly lit and snow filled streets of windhelm. 

He had just returned from a long adventure and longed to see his wife and sleep in a warm bed for a few days

As he made his way through the small cemetery and up the steps into the more prominent resident section of the city the snow began to fall faster. 

he thanked the divines he had decided to adorn his heavy woollen cloak before entering the city it was always cold in skyrim but windhelm always seemed to be bitterly so

He trudged faster past the house of clan shatter sheild he knew his wife would be asleep at this hour he would just have to wait to see her in the morning 

he knew shahvee would have stayed up to greet him but her job at the docks made her tired more so than usual as of late 

as he finally made it to hjerim he shook the snow and ice off his cloak and  
quickly stepped into the house and closed the door 

behind him he unclasped his cloak hanging it on a hook above the fire pit to dry off

He unshouldered his nightingale bow leaving it hanging  
On a special hook by the door until he needed it again 

He headed up the stairs after depositing his arrows and boots by the door aswell 

As he headed into his and shahvee's room he tried to be quiet as possible but shavee already seemed to be awake just laying 

there listening for him her head snapping up to look in his direction her face breaking out into a beautiful megawatt smile that deekon loves so much she 

jumped out of bed and crashed into him causing him to tumble onto the bed but he turned so she was straddling his chest 

he chuckled deeply as she began painting his face with kisses and nuzzling his cheeks "I've missed you so much my love" she said softly still grinning

"I've missed you aswell my Kal zaloth" deekon purred lovingly 

"Now that you're here there is something I must tell you "she sighed turning nervous all of a sudden what is it? you can tell me anything you know that my darling one deekon said

Shahvee didn't respond for several moments trying to work up the courage to just say it 

she squared her shoulders and looked up at him "Were chihuatla ne hatchling" she said just getting it over with 

Deekon stared at her for a moment trying to decipher what she had just said in his head 

when he did he broke out a megawatt grabbing her by the waste spinning her around joyfully were having a hatchling he said she grinned but her smile fell again 

He stopped spinning her are you not happy? He asked "her ofcourse its not the hatchling that has me worried" she sighed what is it then? 

Deekon asked I don't want to raise a hatchling here in this city i want to return back to black marsh


End file.
